


The Night to Remember

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Tachibana Makoto, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Haru wants to surprise Makoto on Valentine's Day, asking Nagisa for help might not have been the best plan
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Hayato/Tachibana Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend, Quentin, for being the beta of my first ever fic!  
> Thank you to svana_vrika ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika)) and DatHeetJoella ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatHeetJoella/pseuds/DatHeetJoella)) whose works have inspired me to post this.  
> Everyone in the story is in a relationship, the ones tagged are the ones that see more than two lines of interactions.

The snow falling to the ground in Iwatobi was a great sight to wake up to that morning. The heart-shaped day on the calendar let Makoto and Haru know that their first official Valentine’s Day was going to be special. At least that’s what they thought until Makoto’s phone started buzzing. “Haru, I got a text from Nagisa. He says he wants us all to celebrate Valentine’s Day together since, and I quote, ‘you and Haru are plowing.’”  
“If that’s what you wanna do, we can celebrate with him and Rei.”  
“I think it could be fun!” he whispers in Haru’s ear, “And plus after the party we can always come back home, and have a little party, just the two of us” as he goes to kiss his cheek. After almost a year of being out about dating, Haru still cannot come up with words whenever Makoto initiates any type of flirting.

Once evening hits, Haru and Makoto get into their car and head over to Rei and Nagisa’s house. While Rei and Nagisa don’t live in a mansion, their house was definitely big enough to house both Rei and Nagisa’s entire family, Haru likened it to a miniature castle. Exiting the car, Haru placed his hand in Makoto’s as they walked up to the door. Right before they knocked, it flew open in their faces because Nagisa was too excited they finally came over. “It’s about time you two finally came over, it feels like you guys don’t want to see me and Rei-chan anymore” Nagisa pouts. Haru simply scoffs at the accusation.  
“Now Nagisa, you know we haven’t been over because we just moved into our new house last week. And plus you’ve only lived here a month, we wanted to give you and Rei some time to settle in.” Makoto explains like he would to the twins when they were younger.  
“Fine…” Nagisa whines still sporting a frown. “Mako-chan, Haru-chan come inside! Everyone else should be here soon!” Nagisa yells, yanking Haru and Makoto into the house. Looking around the house Makoto and Haru could tell that Rei and Nagisa made some good money at their jobs. The one thing that instantly drew their attention was the framed picture in their family room.  
“God, how long ago was it now.” Makoto looked to Haru for an answer.  
“It’s been a month, they were supposed to adopt her, right after they moved in” Haru said looking solemnly at the picture. The Ryugazaki family, Rei, Nagisa, and their, at the time soon to be daughter, Kaida-chan. Unfortunately the mother that Rei and Nagisa had a deal with after she had Kaida-chan changed her mind at the last minute and decided to keep the baby. That was a month ago, Nagisa and Rei haven’t felt the same since then. Buying this big house was their way of saying they wanted a large family; however, they needed time to process the loss of one child before they could start creating a family they could call their own. The doorbell rang taking Makoto and Haru out of their thoughts, in walked Ai and Momo. It’s no secret over the years that Nagisa and Ai became best friends, but what surprised everybody was how much Rei and Momo got along. Running in from the kitchen, Rei gave Ai and Momo a hand with their coats and stopped once he noticed Haru and Makoto.  
“Oh Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, hello. I did not hear you come in, or I would have come to greet you sooner.”  
“Rei, you’re fine, don’t apologize, and we are good friends now, you don’t have to be so formal” Makoto said, hoping not to offend Rei.  
“If that would make you happy, I shall do so Makoto-s… Makoto” Rei got out stumbling a little with the formality. Before they could catch up with Rei, a loud knock on the door alerted everyone to pay attention. Nagisa opened the door to find Rin and Sousuke.  
“Yay Rinrin and Sou-chan, you two finally showed up!” Nagisa squealed while walking them inside. He took their coats and put them in the closet by the front door.  
“Holy shit Nagisa.” Rin starts to say, “this house is fucking awesome!”  
“I think Sharkboy is right” Haru pipes up.  
“Oi, Haru, shut up. Remember your house isn’t a drive for me anymore.” Rin said, and he wasn’t wrong. It was a surprise to know that Rin and Sousuke moved into the same cul-de-sac they did, in hopes of achieving the same thing, a family. While Haru and Makoto, have only been out to everyone about their relationship for a year, they have secretly been dating since their second year of high school, but once Mrs. Tachibana told them last year to just get married, they decided to come clean and say they were planning to be engaged by their first anniversary after they told people. Many knew that Haru would do anything for Makoto, but they would never assume he would let Nagisa to throw a Valentine’s Murder Mystery party as a cover up for the Tachibana’s to decorate his house for an engagement party.  
“It’s always great to see you Rin, Sousuke.” Makoto greets while squeezing Haru’s hand causing a blush to creep up his face.  
“Hmph” Haru lets out in noncommittal sigh.  
While they were busy chatting with Rin and Sousuke about schools around them to send their kids to, they didn’t even notice Asahi and Kisumi walk in or even Gou and Seijuro. That was until Gou smacked Rin in the back of the head for ignoring her.  
With everyone there, Nagisa told everyone to take their seats, then a knock on the door had him checking to see what was there. All that was there was a letter that said, “One of you in this very room is a murderer”. After Nagisa read the letter the lights flickered until they went out for a few seconds. When the lights came back on, everyone noticed Nagisa’s lifeless body lying on the floor. Makoto and Gou couldn’t help but scream, and Haru was kind of impressed with Gou’s scream, he didn’t know she could scream like that over anything but muscles. Makoto is so terrified that this happened, Haru didn’t know what to do besides hold Makoto. That was until sad Makoto became angry Makoto.  
“Y-you did this Rei. Didn’t you? You blamed Nagisa for you guys losing Kaida-chan, so you killed him.” Makoto snapped at Rei. Haru was taken aback, as well everyone else, not expecting this reaction from his boyfriend.  
“Makoto… I kindly suggest you apologize for speaking like that or you can kindly get out of my house. How dare you accuse me for killing my husband! I never once blamed him for Kaida-chan, neither of us are to blame for that.” Rei says, slowly starting to break down.  
“I-i’m sorry Rei. I didn’t mean that. It just came out without me thinking, I am so sorry.” Makoto chokes out before running off.  
“Uhm Haru, was this all a part of your plan?” Rin asked.  
“How did you know about the plan?” Haru turned looking at Rin. “Oh my god seriously Nagisa, I asked you to do one thing.”  
“Haha sorry Haru-chan” Nagisa says in a whisper getting up. “Is it time for ghost Nagisa to make an appearance yet?”  
“Not yet Nagisa, Ren and Ran haven’t texted me the okay yet.” Haru answered.  
“Wait… Nagisa-kun you’re not dead, what is happening someone please tell me.” Rei said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Oh Rei-chan don’t be sad! I decided to throw a murder mystery party! Haru-chan asked me to throw a party to keep Makoto out of the house long enough for the Tachibana’s to decorate it for an engagement party.” Nagisa said with a huge smile as he dangled off of his husband.  
“Engagement party?” Rin asked shocked, “I didn’t even see Makoto with a ring on his finger.”  
“That’s cause I am asking him tonight, We have to drive by the park we first met at, and so I am going to walk him to the sand box we first laid eyes on each other in, and ask him to be my husband.” Haru says looking Rin in the eyes.  
“A-agh Sousuke, why didn’t you do something romantic like that when you asked me.” Rin cries.  
“Because it’s kind of hard to be romantic when you tell me you want to marry me as I’m splitting you in half.” Sousuke deadpans, as Rin’s face turns as red as his hair.  
“Jesus christ Sousuke, you can’t just say that not when my sister is here.” Rin spat.  
“Oh whatever Rin, I know all about you and Sousuke having sex, you weren’t quiet when we were both living with mom” Gou says cuddling closer to Sei.  
“But Haru this does beg the question, Makoto is scared of everything, why did you agree to a murder mystery party?” Rin asked with genuine curiosity.  
“It was the only way Nagisa agreed to help me, so my hands were tied” Haru answers. As soon as Haru answers his phone starts ringing.  
“Hi Haru”  
“Hi Auntie”  
“Sweetheart, we’ve been over this call me mom. After all, you are going to be married to Makoto soon”  
“Alright, Mom how is everything?”  
“It’s good we are almost all finished, Ren left to go on a date with that boyfriend of his, ah young love, but what was I saying? Oh yes, we should be done in about five minutes!”  
“That sounds great, Mom, I will see you in about an hour. I love you”  
“I love you too Haruka”  
With that Haru hangs up and tells Nagisa he can do the rest of what he wants to do. While Nagisa rushes up the stairs to get into his ghost attire, Haru informs all of his friends of the engagement party and invites them all to his house. “It would probably be better if you all get there before Makoto and I arrive. I would really love for you all to be there” Haru states.  
“Okay we’ll be there, now go get your boyfriend before Nagisa really scares him.” Rin says.  
Haru walks off to find Makoto, before long he notices him sitting in a chair in the family room.  
“Is everything okay?” Haru asks, the concern being seen in his eyes by Makoto.  
“N-no, Rei’s husband was just murdered and I had the audacity to blame him. I’m so stupid” Makoto lets out with a whimper. Before Haru can respond, a faint noise gets his attention.  
“Booooo…Boooooo… Booooo'' before Haru can react Nagisa jumps out from behind the couch, causing Makoto to scream.  
“GHOST!” Makoto screams, bolting out of the room.  
“Seriously, Nagisa, did you not see him having a breakdown? Now this gives me even more to explain.” Haru deadpans at his friend. “Just go get cleaned up and we will see you at our house later.”  
Haru didn’t have to go far to find Makoto. “Makoto, are you ready to head home? I know that scared you in there, so I figured you don’t want to stay”  
“H-Haru, I’m so sorry… I meant to have more fun, but everything got so out of hand.” Makoto started tearing up.  
“Makoto, you have nothing to apologize for. You are the best person in this world, and I am sure no one would blame you if we left now.” Haru said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.  
“F-fine, I want to apologize to Rei first.” Makoto said, still catching his breath from running away.  
Going into the dining room, Makoto gave Rei a hug and apologized for how he acted, then said his goodbyes to everyone as did Haru.  
“We’ll see you all later.” Haru said, making it obvious what he meant.  
The drive home was nice and peaceful, the snow falling but not sticking to the concrete. Makoto was surprised when Haru pulled the car over and put it in park.

“Do you trust me Makoto?” Haru asked.  
“Of course Haru! Why do you ask?” Makoto was confused by his question.  
“Then come with me.” Haru got out of the car, opened Makoto’s car and grabbed his hand. Walking up to the park, Makoto noticed the playground.  
“Wow this is really familiar Haru-chan” Makoto said eyes sparkling in the snowfall. Once they approached the sandbox, Makoto knew exactly where they were. To the left was the slide Haru would hold onto Makoto whenever they went down it. Then to the right were the swings that their moms would push them on as they held each other's hands. The emotions that flowed through the air let them know that this was a special place in both of their hearts. “What are we doing here Haru?” Makoto asked, as his olive hair became covered in white speckles.  
“Makoto, remember what we talked about right before we left for Tokyo?” Haru asked, holding their hands together.  
“Uhm.. we decided to talk about us and our future.” Makoto answered, tilting his head in the cutest way possible making Haru blush. “We talked about telling our friends and family, but ultimately decided it was better to wait after your swimming career took off, and… oh my god Haru we talked about getting married and starting our own family, it is one of my favorite memories I have.” The smile growing across Makoto’s face from reminiscing that day made Haru’s heart dive into an ocean of love.  
“Yeah we did. We decided that within a year of telling everyone about our relationship we would be engaged. I need you to know throughout these years, having you by my side has made me realize how amazing you are. There is no one on this planet who could even compare to you. Your laugh always makes me smile, the way you squeeze my hand to reassure me makes me blush so hard I feel myself turning red. I just love you so much, and I cannot picture a single day without you. So, Makoto Tachibana, you are the love of my life, and I don’t want to spend a single day without you by my side.” Haru says as he gets down to one knee, “will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”  
“H-haru… yes, yes, oh my god, yes… I would love nothing more than being married to you Haru-chan” Makoto said quickly pulling Haru off of his knee into a kiss. After the kiss broke, Haru slipped a gold ring, lined with emeralds, around his fiancé’s finger. Taking his new fiancé’s hand they started walking to the car.  
“I love you so much Makoto, and I’m sorry.” Haru said sighing.  
“Why are you sorry?” Makoto asked confused again.  
“I asked Nagisa to throw a party, so that the house could get decorated for an engagement party, but Nagisa only agreed to do it if he could do a murder mystery party and scare you.” Haru said hoping that Makoto wouldn’t be mad.  
“Haru, what the hell! You could have at least told me that it was a murder mystery party. I mean I love you, and you’re great but did you really have to let me think my friend was dead for two hours?” Makoto groaned out, in a slightly irritated voice.  
“I didn’t even think of telling you that. I’m so sorry Makoto.” Haru said bowing his head in remorse.  
“It’s fine Haru, but you will have a lot of making up to do if you know what I mean.” Makoto says in a seductive voice as he pulls Haru close and starts kissing his neck.  
“M-makoto, as much as I would love to make out, we have a party to get to.”  
“Fine, but I’ll remember this, and so will you when I make you wake up the whole neighborhood tonight.” Makoto says with one last kiss before getting in the car. 

The rest of the drive home Makoto and Haru keep their hands intertwined, until they pull into their driveway. Their house is by no means as lavish as Nagisa and Rei’s home, but it is still a nice two story brick home in a good neighborhood. Makoto looked around and noticed everyone’s cars in the street, including his parents. As they were getting out of their car, a car that Makoto couldn’t recall parked across the street from their house.  
“Onii-chan!” Ren yelled getting out of the passenger side. Oh that must mean this is Hayato’s car Makoto thinks to himself.  
“Hi Ren, Hi Hayato. How was your Valentine’s?” Makoto asked.  
“It was great, but it is too cold to talk out here, why don’t we go inside and show everybody that new ring of yours?” Ren asked with a wink.  
“Ren, why did you wink you only do that when-” Hayato stopped from spilling Ren’s tell.  
“Gross.” is all Haru manages to get out while the Tachibana brothers blush. If it wasn’t for Ren’s hair and eyes being brown people could mistake him and Makoto as the twins.  
“A-ah babe… I mean we are at a party for my brother and his fiancé. I mean it’s Valentine’s Day, so maybe once we get home... “ Ren got out in a barely audible whisper.  
“O-okay that’s enough of this talk, let’s go inside before this gets anymore awkward.” Makoto says gesturing everyone to the front door. Walking into the door first is Hayato and Ren, and when everyone yells congratulations it’s met with an awkward laugh.  
“Haha yeah sorry everyone, it’s just us.” Ren laughs, rubbing the back of his head like his brother did.  
“Hayato, why are you here?” Kisumi asked puzzled about his brother coming to his friend’s engagement party.  
“Oh, uhm I guess I should introduce you to my boyfriend, Ren Tachibana.” Hayato says smiling at Ren the whole time.  
“Boyfriend!?” Kisumi let’s out in a confused yell, as Haru and Makoto walk through the door.  
“Congratulations!” Everyone yells, except Kisumi, who is still trying to process his little brother being gay and dating Makoto’s little brother.  
“It’s about time Haru” Mrs. Tachibana said. “I still remember when you asked me in high school if you could be Makoto’s husband” smiling at her son.  
“H-haru you asked her in high school?” Makoto asked in a gasp.  
“Of course, I knew there was no one else I wanted to be with, and your mom knew. I figured it was a matter of time before we got together.”  
“Thank you Haru, but if I knew you liked me back then we could have been together before we even had our fight!” The sound of fireworks flooded both of their minds as they recall the worst moment in their lives.  
“Makoto, it doesn’t matter, we were still always together, and plus we are getting married now, so we won in the end.” Haru says leaning up to kiss his soon to be husband.  
“Alright boys, now I know this is exciting, but how long until we have grandkids?” Mr. Tachibana asked. “Me and your mom aren’t getting any younger, and we’d love some grandkids before it’s too late.”  
“Actually we were planning to have the wedding next summer, and then starting the adoption process right after that.” Makoto said, “we put a lot of thought into the future and I know it will be perfect as long as Haru is by my side.” Haru felt a blush rise up his cheeks.  
“Nagisa come here.” Haru said, a little bitterness was in his voice.  
“A-ah Haru-chan, Mako-chan. I-I Iamsosorryforeverything!” Nagisa let out in one breath. “I knew I shouldn’t have scared Mako-chan like that. Please still invite me and Rei-chan to the wedding.”  
“Nagisa, what you did was not nice, but who would want a wedding without you there?” Makoto said as he patted his friend’s head.  
“Mako-chan, I love you, and you and Haru-chan will make beautiful babies and be great fathers” Nagisa let out sniffling onto Makoto’s clothes.  
“Alright Nagisa-kun, that’s enough, I am sure Makoto and Haru accept your apology.” Rei said approaching the group.  
“Of course we do, especially if Rei can forgive me for earlier.” Makoto said with a smile. Damn him and his smile, Haru thinks to himself.  
“Makoto, I need to talk to you, bedroom now.” Haru says practically dragging Makoto into the bedroom. Entering the bedroom Makoto and Haru saw a sight they never want to see again.  
“Y-yeah Sousuke… H-harder!!” Rin whispered trying to keep his noise to a minimum. He quickly shut his mouth when he heard the door slam. Sousuke and Rin looked over to see Makoto and Haru staring mouths agape.  
“Wow, you both live across the street and you couldn’t even just walk over there to fuck, or hell I don’t know use one of the guest bedrooms.” Haru said looking right at Rin.  
“U-uhm Haru, let them finish and we will talk to them about common courtesy after everyone else leaves.” Makoto said stern enough to make Rin nervous.  
Walking back downstairs, the party was in full swing. Haru and Makoto looked around to see Ran talking to Gou about managing teams. Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto’s parents are talking about starting a family and what happened to Kaida-chan. Kisumi and Asahi are grilling Ren and Hayato about their relationship, Hayato holding tight to Ren’s hand the whole time. Sei was talking to Momo and Ai about their future. Makoto held Haru tight and thought this is a great family.  
Slowly one by one couples started to leave, Makoto’s parents and Ran were the first to leave saying their goodbyes and congratulating the couple. They were followed by Gou, Sei, Momo, and Ai who said they’d love to stick around longer but it was getting late. Rei and Nagisa followed close behind saying they have a lot of paperwork to get done but they think they’ll try adopting another child and hope everything goes well this time. After they left Kisumi and Asahi left to “celebrate the true meaning of Valentine’s” as Kisumi put it. All that was left in the house was Ren, Hayato, Rin, Sousuke, and the owners. Ren and Hayato stayed to fill in Makoto and Haru in about their relationship. “So I guess I should tell you guys, Hayato and I started dating in high school, and then it was decided to move into the same apartment for college.” Ren said looking at Haru and Makoto for approval.  
“Ren, Hayato, as long as you two make each other happy, nothing else in the world matters. Just love each other and that is what will make everyone who says anything wrong. If you ever need any help just remember, Haru and I will always be here for you two.” Makoto said clasping his brother’s shoulder.  
After they walked out of the door Haru turned to Makoto and told him “they remind me a lot of us when we were their age, except neither one of them was oblivious to the others feelings.” Haru ended it with a kiss on Makoto’s cheek. “But now let’s deal with the guys who had sex in our bed.”  
Walking to the kitchen table where Sousuke and Rin were sitting, Haru just looked at them and asked “why our bed? There are three other beds in the house.”  
To his much unfortunate dreams, Rin answered “because we wanted to show that bed what real sex was.”  
“Oh Rin, now that’s where you’re wrong. That bed knows sex, I mean that’s the bed that Haru and I had our day-long sex marathon.” Makoto said, smiling. Only Haru knew this wasn’t a smile, it was a Makoto smirk. “Oh and also if you hear Haru yelling tonight, don’t call the police, he’ll just be having too much fun to care about his volume.”  
“Jesus, Makoto, I knew you liked Haru, but we did not need the details.” Rin said acting like he was going to throw up.  
“Good. Remember, everytime that you have sex in our bed, I tell you a story about a time Haru scream so loud the whole building knocked on our apartment door”. Makoto said with a full on smirk. With that statement Rin and Sousuke said their goodbyes and walked home.  
“Now Haru, I think it’s time for us to celebrate our engagement.” Makoto said leading Haru upstairs.  
“Only if we change the sheets and burn the comforter” Haru says, not jokingly.

Once the bed gets changed, Makoto wastes no time in ripping off Haru’s clothes and pushing him onto the bed. “Remember my promise I made earlier, you’re going to wake everyone up” Makoto says as he starts nipping at one of Haru’s nipples and using one of his hands to palm Haru through his underwear. Soon after Makoto was done playing with that nipple, he undressed himself, and started going at it on the neglected nipple. Haru couldn’t contain his pleasure, moaning and pulling Makoto’s hair. Once Makoto got tired of playing with Haru, he took off his boxers and sat on his fiancé’s chest. Haru knew what this meant, in one move he had Makoto’s entire dick in his mouth. Makoto appreciated when Haru made this easy for him, so grabbing Haru’s hair in the back of his head, Makoto started to face-fuck Haru. “A-ah shit Haru, you feel so fucking good.” Makoto was never one to curse unless he was having sex with Haru. Once Makoto was close enough to his orgasm he stopped. Taking himself out of Haru’s mouth, he grabbed the lube out of their nightstand.  
“Fuck, Makoto, you and your fucking horse cock, one of these days I’m going to lose my voice.” Haru said rubbing his throat.  
“Well, it might be tonight, after all I’m going to make sure I destroy your hole” Makoto said licking Haru’s neck. There were few things that made Haru horny, but Makoto being rough was definitely the top thing. Without warning, Makoto slid one finger into Haru’s ass immediately hitting his prostate.  
“M-Mako…” is all Haru could get out before he gasped again from the stimulation. Before Haru could catch his breath, Makoto put in another finger, and started to scissor them making sure Haru was ready. Makoto knew he was big, and no matter how rough he was he would never do anything to intentionally hurt Haru. The scissoring started to get Haru looser, so Makoto plunged in a third finger making Haru moan in pleasure. Makoto started to scissor all three fingers with each other, making Haru squirm by occasionally hitting his prostate. Makoto pulled out his fingers and looked Haru dead in the eyes.  
“I hope you’re ready Haruka, cause I am about to fill you all the way up” Makoto said slathering lube on his dick.  
“Condom?” Haru asked as if he was wondering what he would feel. They have had sex without a condom before, but Haru would always say he liked it better without.  
“No. I mean we’re engaged now, we have both never had an STD, so as long as we get tested and are smart about what we do, we’ll be fine.” Makoto said as he pressed his head past Haru’s ring of muscles. “Now Haruka, get ready to scream my fucking name.” Makoto said as he slammed his dick all the way inside Haru. The stimulation of Haru’s bundle of nerves had him seeing stars.  
“M-Makoto… Yes… Harder… Fuck yes” Haru screamed out as Makoto repeatedly thrusted into Haru’s ass in a building pace and strength. Every time Makoto thrusted he hit Haru’s pleasure point, making Haru scream to the point of no return. With one final hit to his prostate, everything went white, and Haru screamed out in ecstasy as he covered himself and his fiancé with come. Makoto didn’t give Haru any time to rest as he kept plowing into Haru’s overstimulated ass, still hitting that spot. “O-oh my god M-ma-Makoto, I-i if you don’t stop I’m gonna come again.” Makoto didn’t care, to him there was nothing sexier than watching Haru have an orgasm.  
“Then just scream my name when it happens” Makoto whispered in Haru’s ear as he slammed into his pleasure point, making Haru have his second orgasm. Quickly after that, Makoto started speeding up his own pace and filled Haru with his warm fluid. After that amazing feeling Haru held onto Makoto unlikely to let go anytime soon.  
After they cleaned up, Haru cuddled close to Makoto, “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” Haru said scooting closer to the man he loved.  
“Well, Haru-chan, I’ll carry you wherever you need to go” Makoto said smiling into the back of Haru’s hair.  
“I love you” Haru said with the largest smile he could.  
“I love you too, Haru” Makoto said with a kiss to the back of Haru’s head.  
This was going to be a night they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. I have a MakoHaru lawyer AU that I am working on now, and I hope to have it done by the end of the month.  
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
